oumagadokizoofandomcom-20200213-history
Hana Aoi
Character Outline Aoi Hana (蒼井華) also known as Clumsy-Good For Nothing under her friends. She's an animal expert and does love animals deeply. She works at the Oumagadoki Zoo. Appearance Hana has short-black hair and and her eyes colors are the same as that of her hair-color. She wears an old animal shirt and garbage boots with garbage globes, she's always walking with a broom since she worked at the zoo. Personality She's known under her friends as Clumsy-Good for Nothing. She makes clumsy moves, mostly she trips and falls and someone gets hurt. She is the eternal substitute for the hand ball team, she causes an uproar in chemistry class by setting things on fire. She also confused the sugar and salt when she made an onigiri. Although that she hopes that she will become accepted by people that doesn't care that she's clumsy and tries to do her best to become a great animal keeper. Her favorite things besides animals are natto beans, fried soba and Handball. She doesn't like latest technology because she doesn't know how to use them. Background At her school she has a horrible reputation as "Clumsy Good for Nothing" thanks by her clumsy behavior. She is a member of the handball team but they placed her as "Eternal Substitute" because she were throwing the ball wrong and catching the ball with her face than with her hands, but thanks that she were been playing in the handball team, she can run pretty fast. She were always been sitting at the back in the class and has a lack of friends cause about her clumsy reputation. Chronology Zoo Keepers Arc Her friends address her as Clumsy-Good for Nothing which upsets her, so Aoi has been decided to got to the Oumagadoki Zoo. While entering, she sees a mafia looking gang doing something while she was tripping by the entrance. After going further she sees a rabbit and became in shock. At the directors office they were been holding an job interview, she were been accepted but after seeing how creepy the job is, she denies to work at there. She were been running out of the office but she were been holding down after that the animals were been released from their cages. Shiina then told her that it is already 4:44 and uses his smoke to awake the animals. Shiina were been introducing them and pushes Hana to the animals. Hana were been in shock and tries to run away again but were been again holding down by Shiina. Shinna told her that there were other employees before but they went nuts and ran away. Hana was also disagreeing and called them freaks. Shiina then told her what truly has happened and the reason why the animals can talk. Shiina also told her that he has been cursed by a Ghost Rabbit and told him to create a zoo that will become popular to show his love for animals. Later on then Shiina drag her to make a meet and greet with other animals. Hana disagrees with it which Shiina shows her to the seal Igarashi. Shiina force her to feed Igarashi, after that she was able to know how she must feed him, the next test goes on, which goes very clumsy for her. Shiina went on a break which Hana understands that she can take a break also. Shiina throws a carrot at her and tells her that she cannot take a break, which Shiina is playing a killing game with his animals. Hana feels acceptation by Shiina and evenly were been listening to her and starts of cleaning. She trips and the broom were been fallen on Shiina's head. Shiina has been shutting her mouth and is ready to hit her, but he has been holding back by his animals, which Hana runs away crying. After she came out of a corner she sees that Igarshi were been kidnapped by a thieving club. She has been running away from them, but later she turned her body to rescue Igarashi. Shiina appeared and defeated the thieving club. The boss holds Igarashi under pressure with a knife, but Hana takes Igarashi away. Shiina uses Rabbit Peace to defeat the boss, which Hana sees the original face of Shiina. After saving Igarashi from the bad guys, Shiina were coming closer to Hana. Hana sees the true face of Shiina, which Shiina comes much closer but it turns to be his cursed head. Shiina were been smacking up Hana telling that she were blabbing that she want to change herself, being trash, being a waste, being ugly and stop to exist but he were saying that her knowledge ensures her value and it is that knowledge and "love" of her to make his zoo the world popular zoo ever. Hana were been dropping a tear and smiles and tells Shiina that it is not for his or anyones sake, but Shiina says that it is impossible. Hana received clothes from Shiina, which Shiina told her that those are old clothes. A day later, she was been sleeping saying that the summer holidays has been started and wonders what the ruckus are and thinks that it is her mother. Shiina then barge in making Hana awake. Shiina then says "Suprise Wake-Up Call, Interesting". After that Shiina were telling Hana that she must going to work, a overview of her Keeper's Journal. After that Shiina has been binded Hana, he then explains more about his zoo. Hana then ask Shiina if she could chime in for a second, but Shiina refuses, but ask her what it is. Hana than ask him seriously if she must gonna stay in the zoo permanently and that today the summer holidays has started and that her mother would get worried and must gonna have clean underwear and then tells that it is impossible to move in the zoo forever. She then sees that Shiina has been gone while seeing Shiina jumping above Hana saying that it was a foolish question. Hana is then in shock wondering if Shiina will stomp her and has to avoid it. Shiina then throws a carrot on her forehead and then he stomps on her. On 8:00PM Shiina explains more about his zoo to Hana. Vs. Aquarium Arc Hanauwa Father and Son Arc Vs. Circus Arc Relationship Shiina At the first time, she was thinking that Shiina is a very creepy person. Shiina is the first person who really sees something in Hana to make his zoo popular and get his body back. Hana first accepted him as a very creepy person, but when she gets used to the zoo, she accepts Shiina as an idiot and is very happy that he is like that. In another way, Shiina is able to manipulate her and is rarely shown that he's very impressed of her. Trivia * Her name seems to be a play on Aoi Hana (青い花) or Blue Flower. * A common shorthand of her name is "87". Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Oumagadoki Zoo Category:Characters